A Kiss on the Subway
by girlofalltalents
Summary: AU. Percy Jackson is a cocky player with an enormous ego that everyone likes, except for one person; Annabeth Chase. She thinks he has an unfair life, too good to be true. One night, when she is going home, her meeting with Percy Jackson gets her into an awkward situation, I mean, it would be awkward if you kiss your enemy right? Rated T for descriptive kissing and swearing. OOC.
1. Subway Meeting

**Hey guys! I'm taking a short break from my other story, so I decided to write this story. If you haven't already, please check out my other story: Problems, Secrets, and Love.**

**Anyway, here is the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting on my seat reading a book on the influences of architecture. It was really interesting in my opinion. It was late in the night; exactly 11:24 PM. I was not too tired, but I had a long trip home. I was alone in the compartment, waiting for the right stop. Knowing my luck, I would be in here for the next half hour because there was some repairing that needed to be done.

I was on my way home from a long trip to Bronx with my friends; Reyna, Piper and Thalia. It was about 25 minutes by subway to my house, but the subway I took back had engine problems and had to stop. I've only been waiting for 5 minutes, but I knew it would take way longer for the crew to complete repairing it.

As I was getting into the chapter on structures of columns, the door to my compartment opened. Normally, I wouldn't bother who it was, but this was a different case.

"Annie?" A familiar voice chuckled in front of me.

"Jackson." I growled, internally groaning at my bad luck. He grinned.

"Last name, eh?" He smirked. He casually sat on the seat across from me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why the hell are you sitting here?" I asked. He just sighed.

"Why can't I sit here? It's a free country, last time I checked." He had an annoying smirk on his face that I wanted to wipe off really badly.

I gave him a cold stare. "Okay then, stay here, I'll just sit on the other side of the compartment." I shot back, gathering my things to switch seats.

He feigned hurt and grinned casually at me. "Come on, you know you want me." He said suggestively, smirking amusedly at me. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know as well as I do that talking to you is a waste of my breath, because your cockiness and ego is too much for _anyone_ to handle, other than those, for lack of a better term_,_ _sluts_ that follow you everywhere." I replied, giving him an angry glare.

He frowned, as if he were thinking about what I just said.

"Am I actually _that _bad? I mean, all your friends and the teachers think I'm fine. I don't see why _you _don't." He said, a small grin making its way onto his face.

Unfortunately, it was true. Everyone _did_ like him. Except me, of course. Thalia was his cousin, and they knew almost everything about each other. Piper and Percy knew each other quite well, and Percy would help out Piper when needed and was kind to her. Reyna wasn't as close as the other two, but they still respected each other.

Female teachers adored him. They always give him partial treatment, which I know it extremely unfair.

As for the girls that are after him, he is known to be a notorious player. He is usually with a girl for a week, two weeks for the most, and then another girl for the next week and so on. All of them think they can make him fall for them, except it never has happened yet. I was determined to know why.

"Hello? Earth to Annie." He was smirking now. "Now, babe, I know I'm extremely sexy, but you don't need to stare for so long." I glared at him icily, and he smirked back.

"In your dreams." I muttered, although I couldn't exactly agree the statement I just said.

No matter how annoyingly arrogant he could be, no one could argue the fact that he was drop-dead gorgeous. He had raven-black hair that was messy, but sexy at the same time. No one else could pull it off like that, and that was a known fact. His eyes were a beautiful shade of sea-green, that anyone could drown in. That smirk, that was constantly on his face, was what everyone said made him cuter.

All together, he was the playboy of my school, Goode High School. Back to reality.

Percy was smirking in a carefree manner, leaning forward in his seat.

"You know, you still haven't justified _why_ you hate me. I mean, I am really likable."

_And you have an ego the size of the Grand Canyon,_ I mentally added.

"Let me give you a few reasons, okay?" I said uncaringly. "Firstly, everything comes to you so easy. You have a perfect life, you don't work hard to get good grades, and everyone likes you. _Just like that_. They don't know a shit about you, but they still like you. I work hard, but even hard work doesn't get me there. My real mom died when I was born and my step family hates me. I don't complain though; because that's my _life." _I was yelling now, but I couldn't care less.

"Ann-" I cut him off because I was on a roll now.

"No, you wait! You have everyone wrapped around your finger, but you let them all down. You're a cheating bastard! You break girls' hearts without even thinking! You should know better than to play with people like that, its-"

"I get it now." Percy snapped, glaring at the ground. I saw hurt in his eyes, and immediately felt guilty. I watched him, without saying a word. He breathed heavily.

"Listen, I can understand why you hate me, but you don't know me as well as you think you do." I raised my eyebrow, but listened.

"My life was a mess. My father died on a sea voyage, and my mother was left to raise me alone, without any money and help. She never complained. She then met Gabe Ugliano, who turned out to be a jerk. An asshole. He cheated on her and abused her, but I didn't know what to do or say. I thought it was…okay."

"I was young, and I didn't know right from wrong. And now, I guess I needed a reminder." He looked up at me with such pain in his eyes, and I was flabbergasted.

"I'm like him, aren't I? You're right, I'm a sick bastard." He hung his head, and I sat there with mixed feelings about him.

Without warning, I leaned forward, and used my hand to lift his head up. I kept the other hand on the back of his neck and kissed him.

I didn't know who was more surprised; me or him. He blinked; his eyes wide with shock, but soon started kissing back in a way all the girls at school dreamed about.

He slowly pulled me onto his lap, our lips still on each others'. The kisses weren't heated; but more gently passionate. His hands were on my waist, and one of my hands was on his arm while the other one was still on his neck. It was almost….perfect.

However, when the subway stopped, I realized what I was doing. Alarmed, I pulled back instantly, as I grabbed my things and ran out of the train. The last thing I saw was his face, a mix of confusion and pure surprise. I shook my head and ran home.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought in my head.

I was dreading going to school the next day, but I couldn't skip because it would ruin my perfect attendance. Groaning, I hit my bed and tried to sleep, but my thoughts seemed to revolve around a certain green-eyed boy.

* * *

When I went to school the next day, I successfully was able to avoid Percy up until now, which was break. So far, so good.

There was one close call, though. When I was in the hallway to Math, Percy spotted me. A smirk appeared on his face, but before he could catch up to me, I walked into the classroom. He knew he would be questioned and then get a tardy from his next class so he cursed and ran to class.

However, now it was break, and I was heading to the place I usually sit to chat with Reyna, Thalia, and Piper, when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a small room, which was the P.E. supply closet.

When I looked to see who it was, I was about to let out some pretty colorful words too. Percy Jackson stood in front of me, smirking.

"Ah, Annabeth. Just the person I wanted to talk to." He grinned, locking the door. and standing in front of it so I couldn't get out. I mentally scolded myself for not noticing that earlier, but I sighed and faced him.

"What do you want, Jackson?" I muttered, mustering up the courage to look at his face.

"Well, we need to talk about the kiss." He grinned at me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him calmly, trying to act dumb.

He broke out in a small fit of laughter. "May I remind you that you, _Annabeth Chase_, who is supposed to hate my guts, freakin' kissed me. On the lips. Passionately." He gave me a small smirk. "Although I can't say I didn't enjoy it."

I growled in frustration.

"Admit you like me." He continued, watching me in amusement. I felt myself getting angrier by the second. He stepped closer to me. "Admit you just want to go to my room and kiss me." He added, winking. I felt like kicking this guy in the guts.

"Listen, Jackson." I said icily, glaring at him in anger. He just stood there, with something between a smirk and a smile playing on his lips. "I do not, hear me, _not, _like you, under any circumstances. You are too cocky for my liking and even if all the other girls fall for your 'magnificence', I am not one of them. I already went over why I-"

I felt soft lips on mine, and I stood there, like an idiot, my eyes as big as saucers.

Percy pulled back and chuckled softly, our faces still less than an inch apart.

"You done, yet?" He whispered, sending chills down my spine. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

I stared at him, and he leaned forward again. As much as I wanted to slap him, I couldn't help feeling a desire to kiss him.

This time, when his lips touched mine, I kissed back with new-found passion. He smiled against my lips and his hands moved to my waist. He pressed his lips against mine with soft kisses, making me feel like I was floating. My hands made their way around his neck.

"Wow." I breathed, before he could come in for another kiss. He looked at me, our foreheads stll connected.

"What?" He asked softly.

I ran a finger on the side of his face. "It's better than yesterday." I whispered, and a smile came on his lips. He slowly pressed his lips on mine again, and I kissed back, this time with more passion.

His hands shifted on my back, moving up and down, holding me. One hand crept down, soon resting on my lower back, but I didn't complain. I was too wrapped up in kissing him. The kisses were getting more urgent, our lips melting in with each other.

Percy grabbed my waist and pushed me against the door, and gave me a deep kiss. He pulled away, leaving us panting. I pushed his leather jacket down, and he helped me take it off, leaving him in his blue v-neck. When the jacket was on the ground, he turned so his back was against the door instead. The kisses were getting more urgent, filled with more passion. It was like our lips were carved to fit each others' perfectly. He expertly grabbed my thighs, and hoisted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. He sat down on a stool, and we both kissed fervently, my hands moving to mess up his hair even further.

As I pulled his hair, he growled softly, and kissed down my face to my neck, where he laid soft nibbles and kisses. I leaned my head back slighty, my eyes closing, a breathy sigh escaping from my lips. His hands slowly undid my first button, when reality hit me.

Oh my gods.

I was kissing Percy Jackson.

In a closet.

And I was _enjoying_ it.

I pulled back without delay. He looked confused, and gave me a questioning look. I couldn't help but to notice how disheveled he looked, his hair sticking out in all direction, his shirt crinkled up, and his jeans slightly lowered. His lips were swollen, and his eyes were glazed over, as if he was in a fantasy of his own.

"Wait..what happened? Why are you leaving? Did I do something wrong?" He asked hoarsely, and I couldn't help thinking about how cute he sounded, and looked, right then. He was holding me in place, his hands on my thighs as I was straddling him on the stool.

"No, it's not you. It's just...us. I'm supposed to hate you, and you should be kissing some other girls. Not me. And I'm an idiot, to think that you will actually stay with me." I whispered, uncertain about what I wanted. He looked straight into my eyes and sighed.

"I know I've messed up. I know I'm a player. But I'm willing to stop. For you." He said genuinely.

"I want to believe you, except I have no proof."

"Let me prove it to you then." Before I could figure out what he meant, I felt his lips crash into mine and one hand on under my thighs, the other in my curls. He kissed me with love and passion, and left me breathless. Literally. We were both panting for air when he pulled back.

I didn't notice my hands had gone into his hair, and we were pressed up against each other tightly.

"Give me a chance. Please. I-I've never felt like this before. The girl is usually begging for me, not the other way around. I'm _begging_ you. I really do like you; you're special." He pleaded, his eyes hopeful at my answer. I took in a shaky breath and sighed.

"Okay. One chance. If you continue your ways, I will not cry like those girls you've dated did. You, Percy Jackson, will be in deep shit." I said, grinning. His eyes lit up, and the smirk that was missing before appeared again.

"Now, where were we again?" He asked mischievously, leaning down to pepper soft kisses on my neck. I gripped his hair, breathing hard as his nibbled the skin on my neck and shoulder. I couldn't take it anymore. I used my hands to lift his head up, kissing him square on the lips. He kissed back, and moved his hands both to my waist again, gripping me tighter and puller me closer if possible.

My hands went to the bottom of his shirt, soon going under. I could feel him smirk against my lips as he was about to help me get his shirt off, but soon we heard a shrill sound above our heads.

We broke apart suddenly, panting heavily, holding each other in a tight embrace. I looked flustered, with red cheeks and an idiotic grin. Percy smirked at me, before helping me up. I stood there, with a hand on his chest, and he gave me one last, slow kiss, which made me weak in the knees.

"W-we should g-get going." I stuttered, my breathing still uneven. He smirked and winked at me.

"Of course. Now, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, grinning. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm pretty I already agreed to that when you were kissing me." I smiled, and he chuckled.

"You know, you look so sexy right now, but I suggest we don't go out like this." I looked at myself with the old mirror on the wall. My eyes grew bigger and I suddenly felt really nervous, my cheeks turning red. I looked like a mess; my hair was crazy, my shirt was all crinkled up and partially unbottoned, and my jeans were lowered quite a bit, thanks to Percy. He leaned down behind me, his hands around my waist form the back, and kissed my neck softly. I leaned back at his touch and he smirked at me. He then helped me get my hair straight, as I buttoned up my shirt again and pulled my jeans up.

"Well then, see you later, I guess." I said, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach when I looked at him. He grinned back at me.

"Okay, and how about I pick you up. We can go to my place and...work." He suggested, a mischievous smirk materializing on his face, making me chuckle.

"Why not." I smirked, waving and leaving the closet.

At History, the only class I had with Piper, Thalia, _and _Reyna, I took a seat next to them in the table for four. They all gave me curious glances.

"What?" I asked. Reyna was smirking at me.

"Flustered, blushing, dazed eyes, missing break with us." Thalia commented. "You and Jackson."

All three of then smirked, and I opened my mouth to retort, but Percy came in the room followed by Jason, Grover and Nico, winked at me, and then took a seat. My friends looked at his direction, and noticed the interaction. They grinned, as two boys came to our table.

"Pay up, Stolls." Thalia smirked, as they grudgingly gave her ten bucks. I glared at her. "What? I saw it coming _and_ I needed money." She explained as I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"How did you know, anyway?" I asked her thoughtfully.

"Well, that's how Piper and Jason looked every time they came back from their 'alone-time'." Reyna said, grinning at the now red Piper.

I caught Percy's eyes and he smirked. _Well, maybe, that one subway ride was the best thing that's happened to me in a long time._

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you liked it, and I would like to give the credit to OlympusGrl, for the inspiration.**

**Please read and review!**

**CHECK OUT: PROBLEMS, SECRETS, AND LOVE!**


	2. A Jealousy Contest

**To everyone who thought I would do a sequel, I thought of doing a sequel, but then after a lot of additional thinking, I realized it might just be easier if I put it in this one. Sorry for the confusion, but I've decided to continue here.**

**A big thank you too all to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and helped me with my decision on the story. I really owe a lot to you readers!**

**Please read the bottom for the day I will update again, if you would like to know.**

**As I promised, here is the continuation to 'A Kiss on the Subway'.**

**So, I hope you enjoy, and please reivew!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Jealousy Contests

Percy's POV

Two days ago, I would've never imagined myself going out with Annabeth Chase. _Annabeth Chase. _We have been at each others throats for a few _years_ now, and in one day it all changed.

She kissed me.

Now I know what you're thinking, it wasn't that much of a deal. I usually kiss a new girl every week. However, this kiss was different. It was like we were made for each other. I would feel such bliss every time our lips touched. I realized that I used to annoy her just so I could talk to her and hear her melodious voice. I've never really..._hated_ her.

I was getting ready for school today, when I was thinking about it. The only people who knew were Thalia, Reyna, and Piper. I hadn't told anyone I knew yet.

Not that all of them mentioned it, but many boys did think Annabeth was, well to put it bluntly- cute. I couldn't disagree because a smile would appear on my face every time I saw her natural blonde princess-curls, full lips, athletic figure with long tanned legs, and those beautiful grey eyes.

But that's not why I liked her. You see, every other girl was always sickening sweet to me, and I would get frustrated when they act if I was some prize they were lucky to have. Most of them just used me for popularity. But Annabeth was a challenge, she didn't treat me like a prize, _in fact, _quite the opposite actually. No matter what anyone said, I liked that. I liked her independent and stubborn personality, and I enjoyed arguing with her over stupid things before she exclaimed I was an idiot.

Smiling at the thought, I drove to school. I couldn't wait to see her again, even though we just got together yesterday. She made me feel..happy. When I got to school, two pair of hands covered my eyes. I laughed and turned around to see Annabeth grinning.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She said, pecking me on the lips. I leaned forward so our foreheads were touching.

"Hey Wise Girl." I said, smiling. She started walking to school, her hand intertwined with mine.

"So, today we tell the school we're dating. I wonder how we should start.." She smirked and I laughed.

"We start by you publicly professing your undying love for me." I grinned, and she pretended to gag.

"I'm not so sure; I might land up in the nurse's office for voice pain after getting _those_ words out." She said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I will agree with you on the fact that you will end up in the nurse's office, but that's only because of the angry mob of girls that will be jealous you have such a handsome boyfriend." I shot back, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt even a hundred of them can land me in the nurse's office. They can barely _walk,_ let alone fight in those heels." She said. I grinned.

"You don't know them; when they're mad, they're _really_ scary." I muttered, and she smirked.

"Looks like Jackson is scared of a few girls, eh?" She said, smirking. I shook my head, scowling.

"Very funny, Owl Head. Now let's get to homeroom." I said, dragging her with me.

When we walked through the door, I saw a million girls smiling and trying to flirt with me, but I ignored them. When they realized I was holding hands with Annabeth, they started glaring at her, so I sent all of them a silent message to back off. I could tell the guys were disappointed that Annabeth was taken, but they knew better than to argue with me.

I saw Jason, Nico, and Grover waiting for me, and their jaws dropped when they saw me with Annabeth. Both Annabeth's and my friends knew about our continuous arguments for the past few years, and seeing us together was the last thing they expected.

I grinned at them. "Hey guys. What's up?" I said casually, watching as they all scowled at me.

"Were you too busy to, I don't know, _tell us about this?_" Jason practically shouted, frantically gesturing between Annabeth and me. Annabeth was stifling her laughter at their faces, just like me.

"Whoops, sorry, it slipped my mind." I replied, laughing. They all shook their heads, but grinned anyway.

"I totally saw that coming." Grover smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you did. That's why your jaw touched the ground when you saw us." I said sarcastically, and Grover blushed.

"I wonder what other girls would think abou-" Nico started, before a girl named Drew walked up to us.

"Hey Percy, I was wondering whether you want to see a movie later today?" I internally laughed at her stupidity. Here she is, seeing me _holding hands_ with Annabeth, and she was trying to ask me out.

I took a glance at Annabeth, who's fists were clenched and face was tense. I smirked; she was totally jealous. I decided to see how jealous I could get her.

"What time?" I asked casually, as a fist punched me from behind. It took all my power to keep me from yelping at the push. Drew smiled flirtatiously and twirled her hair, stepping closer.

"In the afternoon, and then maybe you can come to my house." She said, winking and trying to look cute, but failing miserably. Now, _Annabeth_ looked really cute when she was jealous, and I couldn't help admiring her. However, Annabeth was glaring angrily now, so I decided this was enough for now.

"Sorry, I'm spending time with my girlfriend. I was planning to take her to the beach." I said, smirking as Drew walked away in disappointment, waving her hips more than needed.

"We need to go, Perce. See ya later." Nico grinned, as they all head down the hall. I smirked at Annabeth, who was glaring at me with her back to the lockers.

"You little idiot. How could you just stand there and listen to her! I mean did you see her! She was swinging her hips and you and she looked like she wanted to make out with you right there. I thought you changed!" She yelled in my face, but I just grinned.

"Someone's jealous." I said, smirking casually. Her eyes widened and her cheeks got bright. I smiled, she looked so adorable. But soon, she narrowed her eyes, a stubborn fire in them.

"Was not." She said.

"Oh, really? So your fists were clenched and you were glaring at her angrily because you liked her? Please. I knew you would get jealous; I mean, I'm too lovable." I smirked at her glare.

"You have such a big head, I don't know why I'm even dating you." She mumbled, and I laughed.

"Cause you love me." I whispered, leaning forward. I kissed her gently, her hands going around my neck and my hands on her waist. It was short and sweet, but the sparks still ran through my body. I pulled back slowly.

"And for the record, you still are _so_ jealous. But I like it." I chuckled, putting my arm around her petite waist, leading her to homeroom.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was going to get Percy back for _purposely _making me jealous. I walked out of my last class, which was Math, and then went to my lockers where I was supposed to meet Percy. When I was getting my things into my locker, I felt someone come up behind me, so I turned around.

Instead of Percy, I found myself face-to-face with Luke Castellan. He was a good-looking guy, but he wasn't too respectful to girls. I raised my eyebrow and looked into his blue eyes.

"So, um, do you need something?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you could help me with my math project. Do you want to come over to my house at 6:00?" He asked, leaning forward so that I was against my locker. I bit back a curse; this guy was getting on my nerves. My eyes temporarily glanced behind him, where I saw Percy with fist clenched and his jaw tense.

I smirked; payback time.

I leaned back on my locker, looking back at Luke.

"So you want me to come over to your house?" I asked casually, pretending to be interested. A triumphant light entered Luke's eyes.

"Exactly." He murmured, leaning against me now, and I uneasily shifted. I could see he wanted to kiss me, and Percy was getting angrier by the second. I sighed; I guess that was enough payback for now.

"No, thank you." I said, pushing him back by putting a hand on his shoulder. He pinned me down now, and I was struggling out of his grip. Suddenly, he was yanked away and I saw Percy, trying to control his anger. I sighed and put my hands on Percy's chest before he could do anything. Luke just smirked and left.

"That son of a-" Percy started before I cut him of with a glare.

"He was trying to _kiss _you! The nerve of that asshole! If he ever looks at you again I am going to cut his throat out and-" Percy said before I interrupted him again.

"Now who's jealous?" I asked, smirking. Realization came on his face and he scowled.

"Not funny, Annie." He said, and I punched him. "I wasn't jealous..."

"Sure you weren't. And I'm an owl." I muttered. He opened his mouth to say something but I glared.

"Okay, fine I was jealous. But that's only 'cause you are too good to loose." He said, smiling and pressing his forehead against mine. I smiled.

"I'm glad you realized." I smirked. He kissed me passionately, and my hands automatically knotted themselves in his soft, black hair while his hands settled on my waist and pulled me closer.

"Stop the PDA!" Thalia yelled, coming out from the hallway behind us. I rolled my eyes, but pulled back, leaning into Percy. All of our friends were smirking and I raising my eyebrows at them.

"How long have you guys been here?" Percy asked, his voice displaying his irritation. They all just laughed.

"Enough time. I see you guys are having a jealousy contest." Piper said innocently, and I glared at her, but being used to it, she didn't flinch at all.

Percy and I let out a huge sigh. I smiled and looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"And, I won." I said, smirking at him. We all laughed and headed home, and I realized I've never been happier.

* * *

**Haha, there you go! I hope you guys liked it; a cute little story on how their first day back at school is.**

****Next Update: Tuesday, 7/02****

**Thanks for reading! Please review/favorite/follow!**


	3. Math Projects

**Hey guys! Here is your next chapter; I spent the entire day yesterday finishing it. :) **

**If you read my other story, you would probably know this, but my computer broke down a few days ago because it got overheated, and so, I can't use it anymore. **

**As a result, I probably will take more time to update because typing on my tablet is kind of difficult.**

**However, I will still try my best to stick to my deadlines, and deliver the chapters on time.**

**So, anyways, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy, and please review what you think about it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Math Projects

Annabeth's POV

I groaned in frustration when I stepped out of Math, my last class. He stupidly asssigned us an entire project due tomorrow, and I had promised Percy we'd go on a date. I realized I would probably have to cancel my date with Percy, even if I didn't want to.

Sighing, I went to get my things from my locker. As I was opening it, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and hot breath on my neck.

"Are you ready for our date?" He whispered next to my ear, sending sparks through my body. I smiled at first, but then cringed when I realized I couldn't go.

I turned around so I was facing him, and he leaned down and kissed me. I moved my hands around his neck and pulled back after a few seconds.

"Percy..." I started, searching for the right words."I don't think I can come. I have a huge math project due tomorrow and I need to work on it." I said, looking anywhere but his eyes.

He used his finger to lift my chin up, and I looked into his eyes. They weren't angry or hurt; they were forgiving and kind as always.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, leaning forward against his chest. I heard him sigh.

"Annabeth, it doesn't matter. I'll take you out another day. I know how much your grades matter to you." He said, smiling. "But under one condition; you let me come over and stay with you." He said, grinning widely. I laughed and nodded.

"Of course, you can stay the day at my house. But I don't exactly think I want you to help. My project will look like a cooked fish." I joked, laughing as he pouted. He soon started laughing with me.

We walked to the parking lot, where he brought me to his car. I got in and we drove to my house, listening to music combined with Percy's terrible singing. When we reached my house, I jumped out of the car immediately.

"Finally!" I said dramatically. "My ears were bleeding from hearing your singing." I smirked, and he playfully stuck his tongue out at me. I used my keys to unlock the door and went up stairs, Percy following me. We finally got to my room and he put my backpack by my table, because he had been carrying it for me, like a gentleman of course.

I took out my laptop and let it boot up, while Percy decided to rest on my bed.

"Let me guess, you're going to be lying down the entire day." I muttered, rolling my eyes. He shot me a lopsided grin and then smirked.

"You know me too well, Annie." He laughed, and I glared at him. He knew I hated it when he called me Annie, so of course, he called me that more.

"Of course I do, Seaweed Brain. There isn't much about you to know about you anyway." I said, smirking. He rolled his eyes, but then a mishievous smile spread across his face. Without any warning, he pulled me down by my waist, keeping me on top of him. He then started tickling my sides, and I burst out laughing.

"Percy..stop!" I managed between my laughing, and he was grinning.

"Not until you say sorry." He replied, tickling me more.

"Okay...fine...sorry!" I breathed, and the tickling had finally stopped. He smirked and I realized he had turned us over so he was hovering over me, using his elbows to keep the weight off me. He leaned to kiss me, but I was not going to let him as payback for all the tickling. I pushed him to the side, laughing, and sat down at the bottom of the bed next to my laptop.

"I need to work, Percy. So, stop distracting me." I said, now on my laptop. I had to type up the explanation on how to do a mathematical problem he gave us. I started typing when I felt hands around my waist and a head leaning on my back.

"Just give me one kiss." Percy said. It was really tempting, but I had to finish my project.

"Not until I'm done." I said firmly, trying to drum it into his head. He was too stubborn sometimes, but usually, I cave in to his suggestions because of it.

"Please?" He whined, and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"The answer isn't going to change, Percy." I said. "Why don't you read a book, or just sleep for sometime?" I suggested, and he sighed.

I went back to work, and thankfully, I was able to get something down for five minutes. But of course, he had to start disturbing me again.

His hands returned to my waist, but this time, they were rubbing small circles on my bare skin under my shirt. I decided to ignore him and get back to work, but then I felt his lips on my neck.

He laid soft butterfly kisses on my jaw, and it took all my willpower to keep myself from stopping my work. I frustratedly tried to get back to work, but I found it terribly difficult. Percy moved is lips down from my jaw to my neck, where he nibbled and kissed it slowly. I grit my teeth, trying to hold myself together. He then worked his way down my neck and stopped at my collarbone.

He kissed it repeatedly, and I finally couldn't control myself. I let out a soft, breathy moan and leaned back onto his chest, tilting my head so he could reach it better. I could feel his smirk against my skin and then he pulled back, pretending nothing happened.

I started at him, thoroughly confused. An annoying smirk spread across his face.

"You said you needed to finish up your work." He said innocently, and I finally realized what he was doing. I glared daggers at him, but then he laughed and planted a kiss on my lips.

He was smiling against my lips, and I knew I couldn't stay mad at him forever. Our lips moved perfectly agianst each others, making the kiss completely blissful. He held the sides of my waist and pulled me on top of him, so that he was lying down with me on top. My hands went around his neck, but soon found their way into his thick, black hair. I loved running my hands through his hair, and the way his hands fit on my waist. When I pulled on his hair, he sighed contently and pulled me closer.

He rolled us over, so he was on top, and I felt him kissing my neck again. My hands were quick to grasp the hem of his shirt, and I felt a slight nod meaning I could take it off. I lifted the shirt over his head and ran my hands on his chest. All the girls died to see his abs, and now I knew why.

He rolled us back over, and I started kissing his jaw, slowly down to his chest. He slightly growled and pulled me closer as I bit his shoulder. His hands went under my shirt to explore the planes of my back.

A few weeks ago, I would've never imagine this happening, and even today, I didn't know how it felt so good. Smiling against his lips, I thought of our first kiss.

"Annabeth! Call you friends, it's time for dinner!" I heard my step-mother's voice through the hallway, and Percy and I jumped apart.

"Well, so much for not kissing me." Percy smirked, and I wanted nothing more than to wipe that sorry smirk off his face. I punched him on the chest, and he groaned.

"You've got one strong hand." He mumbled, rubbing his stomach. If he expected a 'sorry', he was completely wrong.

"Yeah, I do, so stop being annoying and go to sleep or something." I muttered, but there was probably a spark of amusement in my eyes. He smilied and laid down again, and I couldn't help smiling at his peaceful face. One eyes peeked open, and he smirked.

"I know my face is irresisteable, but you're going to have to stop staring until dinner is over." He said, and I glared. He ran out of the room before I could punch him again, but I was right behind him. When I caught up to him, I was about ot punch him when he kissed me, leacing me dazed for a few seconds. By the time I had recovered, he was in the kitchen talking to my step-mother, and I stuck my tongue out at him knowing I couldn't hit him in front of her.

Smirking he sat next to me, intertwining his hands with my own.

"What can I say? That was almost better than a date." He whispered, and I couldn't help but to agree.

* * *

**I know that was really short compared to the rest, but I was out of ideas and it was hard for me to write. I'm sorry, and to make it up, I will write a long one next time. **

****Next Update: 7/07, Sunday****

**Note: I know the update is quite far away, but my family is coming over this week for the Fourth of July from Arizona and Minnesota, so I don't know how much time I'll have for updating. **

*****If you have any good ideas, or requests for a chapter, please write them in a review or PM, whichever one is easier.*****

**Thanks for reading please review/favorite/follow!**


	4. First Dates

**Hey guys! Well, I actually was planning to postpone this chapter posting date because I was really busy these last few days, but then I realized it wouldn't be fair to you, so like I said, here is the new chapter. It probably isn't too good because I wrote it today, but I tried my best to make it good enough.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter! Please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 4: First Dates

Annabeth's POV

I walked into school with Reyna, Piper, and Thalia, thinking about yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Annie." Percy said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked back and gave him a playful glare._

_"Nice to see you too, Seaweed Brain." I grinned, as he leaned downed to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then pulled back after a few seconds. Percy pouted, but then grinned._

_"So, I was wondering if you wanted to, um, go somewhere with me this after school tomorrow?" He asked, nervously running his hands through his hair. I laughed at his discomfort and he glared at me._

_"You're just going to laugh at me?!" He said, his cheeks flushed. I grinned but stopped laughing._

_"I'm sorry." I smiled. "And yes, I would love to go somewhere with you." I said, as a huge smile came on his face._

_"Great! So I'll meet you at your locker after school, 'kay?" Percy said._

_"Sure. But...where are we going?" I asked curiously._

_"That's a surprise." Percy replied, winking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, but I couldn't help smiling._

_End of Flashback_

I couldn't help thinking about our date all day. I was extremely excited, and I figured my friends could tell too.

"Hey, Annie, why are you thinking so much? I mean I know you always think, but now you're just freaking me out." Thalia said, grinning. I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at her.

"Oh, I think this has something to do with Percy." Piper added, laughing. I glared at her but she just continued giggling.

"What did you two do now?" Reyna asked, casually smirking. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, you know what? Since you guys are probably going to bug me for the rest of my life, I will tell you." I said, shooting them all pointed looks. "Percy asked me on a date." I said, trying to make it simple and casual. But of course, that didn't work.

Piper squealed and Thalia rolled her eyes, but grinned. Reyna was raising an eyebrow.

"So, let me get this straight. You're _that _happy about your date?" She asked, and I simple nodded.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, eyeing each one of them.

"Nope." All of them replied, smiling.

"So, where is my idiot cousin taking you?" Thalia asked as we walked to homeroom.

"Well, he said it was a surprise, so I don't know yet." I answered. "I wonder where he'll take me..." I started to think of all the possibilities.

Maybe he would be formal and take me out to a fancy restaurant. Or even just a movie. I sighed; I hated not knowing things. I also didn't like things to girly, like watching chick flicks, unless it was with friends because we all love making fun of the characters.

Shaking my head, I entered homeroom tried to clear my head.

* * *

I waited at my locker to wait for Percy, knowing he was always late. Finally, I heard someone behind me.

"Hey, babe." Percy's smooth voice sounded behind me, and I turned to glare at him.

"Babe?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just trying it out. Obviously a 'no' then." He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes. I quickly planted a small kiss on his lips and he smiled.

"So off we go then?" He said, grinning. I nodded and followed him to his car. We drove until we reached a small shopping complex.

I wrinkled my nose. "You brought me shopping?" I asked, trying to hide the disappointment out of my voice. He just laughed.

"Yeah, of course. Because you totally _love _shopping." Percy said sarcastically, and I punched him on the shoulder. He smirked.

"Anyway, believe it or not, we are not here for shopping. I wanted to take you to a nice restaurant and then buy you a book from the bookstore. I have something else planned after that though." Percy explained, and I grinned with happiness. He knew exactly what I liked and I couldn't help feeling overjoyed.

I followed Percy through the complex until we reached a small, cozy restaurant.

"Applewood?" I asked, looking at Percy. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a really good restaurant." Percy said, smiling. He wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me in.

"Table or booth?" He asked, looking at me.

"Booth." I said immediately, grinning.

We both made our way to a booth at the corner of the restaurant and I sait downs with Percy beside me. I blushed as our thighs pressed against each other. He looked at me and realized why I was blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you want I can move to the other side..." He offered, hesitantly moving away from me.

"No, no it's fine." I said. "Really." I pulled him back next to me and I leaned on his shoulder. I saw him smile and I could feel his eyes on me. When I looked up, he was still looking at me, a small smile on his lips.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?" I started wiping my face as he laughed.

"No, I was just thinking of how beautiful you look." He whispered, and I blushed furiously.

"You're not too bad either." I said, as he smirked.

"I know." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I need to start calling you Big Head." I muttered, as he chuckled. When the waiter came, he took our orders and winked at me, but stopped as soon as he saw Percy's glare. I laughed and leaned into Percy's chest and he put his arms around me.

We ate and talked about school, sports, and the occasional argument.

After stuffing myself, I found myself leaning against his chest contently. I could feel his deep, even breaths, the way his chest rose and fell. His arms were around me, securing me in his warm embrace.

He smiled down at me and slowly lifted me out of his lap. We both stood up and he paid the bills.

Hand in hand, we walked out of the restaurant and into a bookstore close by. I grinned and ran into the architecture section, Percy close behind.

"Oh my gods, look at all these books! They are supposed to me the best." I said, happily walking form aisle to aisle to see all the books. No one came to look at these, so it was pretty much Percy and I alone. He chuckled at my obvious excitement.

"Nice to know you like it. I want to buy you a book, so pick one." He said. I came to the ancient architecture section, trying to find information on Greek and Roman building, my personal favorite. Percy leaned against the bookshelf, staring at me intently.

I shot him a questioning glance. He chuckled lightly and moved next to me so my back was against the bookshelf and his arms were around my waist.

"You look so cute when your thinking." He murmured, leaning down to kiss me. I laughed but pushed him back; my hand on his chest.

"Not now, someone will see, Seaweed Brain." I said, watching him smirk.

"I doubt anyone will come here." He said, planting a kiss on my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me urgently and I replied with the same amount of passion. He kissed down to my neck and I let out a soft moan as he bit my collarbone. My hands pulled his hair and he smiled against my lips.

"I missed you." He said softly, as we both pulled back for air. I laughed and leaned my head against his strong, hard chest.

"Okay, not that I don't enjoy this," I started, grinning. "But can you buy me this book so we can do the activity you were talking about?" I said, as he smiled and took my hand.

"Of course, Wise Girl." He said, pulling me to the check-out station.

* * *

Like Percy said, he bought me the book and we drove to our next destination, which saidly, I didn't know. He parked in fron of a crowded building. I walked out to see a sign that read; Laser Tag. I grinned; this was totally my thing. Percy smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Do you like it? I figured you didn't want to do anything girly so I brought you here. But if you don't like it, I can surely take you somewhere else for the-" I interrupted him by pressing my lips to his. He smiled and pulled back.

"It's wonderful! I love going to these places; it's better than a regular movie date." I said, unable to control my grin. He let out a satisified sigh and pulled me inside.

After we had gotten our guns and vests, the guide took us to a forest like area, with trees and small wooden hideouts. We were both in opposite teams, and other people played in each of our teams. I smirked at Percy.

"Ready to get pummeled, Jackson?" I asked, smirking.

"You may be surprised at who will get pummeled today, Chase." Percy replied. I grinned and waited as the guide started the countdown.

As soon as he blew the whistle, we both took cover and tried to shoot each other. Percy was hiding behind one of the wooden hideouts, making it difficult for me to shoot his vest. I was using a tree as defense so he couldn't get my vest. Percy soon ran into the forest behind him, so I decided to use strategy.

I have read many books on war strategy and knowledge, so I knew what I was doing. I figured Percy would either run the opposite direction or try to use the outside rims to find his way behind me to shoot. I decided to back up too, so I ran into the forest behind me.

I saw something behind me, so I quickly hid behind a tree. I saw someone else from the other team trying to find someone to shoot. I smirked and waited for him to get closer. When he was only a few yards from my tree, I shot and got him out. He gave me a playful glare and I smirked.

I continued searching for Percy when I saw him. He was all the way in front; slowly walking with his gun up. I found a big tree which I could hide behind. As he moved, I inched my way around the tree to avoid myself from being found.

When he started walking to the left of the tree, I inched my way to the right to keep myself hidden. However, he had stopped and come the other way, and without my knowledge, he knocked my gun out of my hand. I watched as it rolled across the floor all the way in from of me.

If I tried to get it, Percy would shoot me. Cursing, I watched Percy smirked and lean against me, my back to the tree. The gun was positioned straight at my neck.

"I won." He smirked, chuckling agianst me. I suddenly had an idea, probably not that good, but definetely better than none at all. I ran my hands up and down his arms, making him shiver. I slowly kissed his jaw, then neck, then shoulder. Percy's eyes were glazed and I could tell he was in a daze. I snuck my hands under his shirt and traced his abs, eliciting a soft, low moan from him.

I smirked and continued kissing him, waiting for the right moment. When I pulled back, he was confused and before he could shoot, I grabbed the gun and shot his chest. With a well aimed kick, Percy fell to the ground.

"Actually, I believe I win." I said, grinning. He glared at me.

"Cheater." He accused rubbing his stomach where I kicked him. I shrugged.

"All's fair in love and war." I quoted, and we laughed.

"I still say you played dirty." Percy said, smiling. He put his arm up for me to help him up, so I grabbed it. He then pulled me on top of him and planted a kiss on my laughing mouth.

He pulled back and we both stood up.

"You know, that was the best date I could ever ask for." I said to Percy, and we both smiled.

* * *

**How was it? Please tell me what you think in a review!**

*****Update: Okay, here's the thing. I know you are probably going to be upset about this, but I am going to change the updating schedule for this story. I'm going to write a chapter whenever I have an idea, so I can't tell you the exact date. I will try to write at least one chapter every week for sure.*****

**So, until my next update, I hope you liked it. **

**Please REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW!**


	5. Chapter 5: AN

**I know sorry isn't enough, but I'm truly very sorry for my slow updating. I didn't have internet on my vacation, and fell sick on the way back. I had the flu so I literally slept all day. It is finally getting better, so I will start updating again.**

**Since summer vacation is ending, my updating will slow down as I get busier, so here's the new schedule;**

**I will update 'Problems, Secrets, and Love' once a week and 'A Kiss on the Subway' once a month. If I don't update, I will try to make up for it before the next one's deadline.**

**Thanks for understanding, and the next update for both stories is going to be Monday, September 2nd. **

**Thanks for waiting and once again, I'm extremely sorry for my slow updating.**

**-girlofalltalents**


	6. Sick Days

**Hey guys! Please don't be mad at me for staying without updating, I tried to get it out on time, but couldn't. I am so, so sorry. I feel so bad right now... I'll try and make it up.**

**I will try to post at ****_least_**** once a month from now on actually, and I'm going to end with about 15 chapters, I think. Tell me what you think about that in your reviews.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, and once again, sorry about the late post!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sick Days

Percy's POV

A few weeks had passed since Annabeth and I had started dating, but everyday with her seemed special. Cheesy, I know, but sadly true.

I walked through the doors of the school building, keeping my eyes open in case Annabeth was somewhere in the hallways. I found it rather odd that I couldn't find her anywhere. Frowning, I started to my locker to put a few things in. I smiled at a picture of Annabeth and me in my locker, which was taken at Central Park, my hands wrapped around her waist from behind and her head resting on my chest. I was grinning and she had been laughing at a joke I had said right before the picture was taken.

Smiling at the memory, I was just about to close my locker when a familiar voice made me jump.

"Hey, dude." I swirled around to see Jason, casually leaning against the lockers with a damn smirk on his face. The locker had shut close and I was momentarily shocked. Coming back to my senses, I glared at him and he started laughing. "Whoa, jumpy much?"

"I was _thinking_, which is probably a new concept for you." I retorted, receiving a grin in response.

"Whatever, man. You were totally 'thinking' about Annabeth, weren't you?" He asked, a small smirk still playing on his lips. I shrugged.

"So what if I am?" I challenged. He put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Nothing...it's just I never thought the day would come." He chuckled. "Percy Jackson's officially in love." I rolled my eyes and gave him a look.

"Okay, sure, you've teased me enough." I muttered. "Let's wait until you find someone. I will _never_ leave you alone about it." I stated, matter-of-factly.

He groaned and a grin appeared on my face.

"I can't believe you're my best friend." He joked, faking hurt. I laughed and we both made our way to homeroom.

* * *

I hadn't seen Annabeth since school started, which worried me more than it should have. I sat down at our table in the cafeteria to see Reyna, Thalia, Nico, and Leo there already. They were chatting about an assignment our science teacher had passed out today and apparently that homework was a "shitload of crap".

Looking up, they all said 'hey' before continuing their previous conversation. Soon, Piper and Jason joined, followed by Grover, but there was no sign of Annabeth. My eyebrows creased in worry, I looked at the other tables in the cafeteria to make sure I hasn't missed her. Where the hell is she?

Spotting my discomfort, Grover gave me a concerned look. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. This turned the everyone's attention to me.

"Has anyone here seen Annabeth today?" I asked. A few of them shrugged.

"She was not there in Science or Math, so I'm guessing she's absent." Piper pointed out. I started to get out of my seat when Nico pulled me back down.

"I'm sure she's okay. Just wait until school's over and then we'll ask the school office or you can call her." He said. I sighed but nodded, knowing that was probably the best idea.

* * *

The last two periods of the day were certainly the longest they've every been, mainly because I was itching to get out. As soon as we got let out, I grabbed my phone out of my backpack and dialed her number.

I waited impatiently, my hands twitching nervously. After about five rings, I heard her voicemail. Panic flowed through me as I literally ran to my car and started to her house. I really hoped she was okay.

Parking in her driveway, I raced across the freshly mowed lawn and knocked on the door. Running my hands through my hair, I waited as patiently as I could until I heard the door opening.

Annabeth's stepmother stood at the doorway, an understanding look in her eyes.

"I knew you would come." She said with knowing smile. "Annabeth is in her room. She has a virus of some sort; we're not sure yet. I told her to stay home today." She explained. Relief surged through me, but I still was itching to go see her.

"You know where her room is." She said, standing to the side and letting me in. "If you want to stay, eat dinner, and then go, that's fine by me." She said, walking back into the kitchen.

"Thank you." I said politely, racing up the stairs and into Annabeth's room.

Annabeth was sleeping on her bed, curled up under sheets of blankets. Judging by the way she was shivering, that wasn't enough. I walked up to her and slowly sat down on the side of her bed. Careful not to wake her up, I caressed her cheek with my hand and a faint smile appeared on her face.

Sighing, I watched her for a while, creepy, I know. In a few minutes, she shifted a bit and her eyes flickered open. When they landed on me, the her smile broadened and she took my hand in hers.

"Hey, Percy. What are you doing here?" She asked hoarsely, trying to push herself up. I grinned and pushed her back down.

"You need rest. Don't exhaust yourself." I told her. "And to answer your question, I came to see you. I was worried sick, you know?" I said.

"I'm sorry I can't tell when I'm about to get a stomach virus and a bad throat. I should have told you I had it planned for today." She said sarcastically, making me laugh.

"Yes, you should have." I agreed, smirking. She whacked my arms and grinned.

"So, how was school?" She asked wistfully. I stared at her.

"The usual... terrible." I said, grinning at her glare.

"School's not terrible." She stated.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is.

"No it's not."

"Yes it-"

"No it's not! Oh, and I would appreciate it if you stopped talking. It's giving me a migraine." She said, smirking. I rolled me eyes but didn't argue anymore.

"Anyway... thanks for coming. It's so boring without someone to talk to." She said, smiling. "Let's-" She started into a coughing fit, and I wrapped my arms around her and patted her back. She stopped soon, but I could tell her throat still hurt.

"Do you need something? Medicine? Or I could-" I started.

"I'm fine, Percy." She said, trying to give me a smile. I gave her a wary look, but didn't object.

"Anyway, as I was saying, let's play 20 questions." She said, grinning. "I'll start. How many girls have you dated?" She asked, smirking widely.

Suddenly, I was the one feeling sick.

"Annabeth, the past is the past. Let's forget about it." I said, my tone now quite serious. Her smirk faded and a frown replaced it.

"Percy, I'm you girlfriend. I have the _right_ to know." She countered, now a slight glare directed at me. I frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Percy!" She was getting irritated now. "It's just a number, you know!"

I sighed, "I don't know..." She stared at me.

"Wait, so your saying you lost count?" She asked, weakly.

"Kind of ... yes." I admitted. She sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "I knew we shouldn't have played this game." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her, genuine concern in my voice. She gave me a look.

"I guess. I just- I'm having doubts on whether we can actually make this relationship work." She said softly, making my heart break. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

"Hey, listen. That was the old me, and I'm not him anymore." I started, looking deep into her eyes. "I don't care how cheesy this sounds, but I love hearing your laugh, watching your eyes light up, and just being with you." I took a deep breath.

"I love you." I whispered, making her eyes light up again.

"Percy..." She said, smiling at me. "I love you, too." She whispered, and I wrapped my hands around her waist, inhaling her scent as I hugged her tightly. I pulled back and looked at her face leaning forward to kiss her forehead. She cuddled next to me.

"If you don't mind, can you lay down with me...just for a while?" She asked softly. I looked at the time. 6:32 PM.

"Sure, WiseGirl." I replied, going under the covers and wrapping my arms around her. Soon, my eyes drifted close and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Percy?"

I woke up to a groggy voice and lazily stretched. My throat hurt when I swallowed, and I had a headache. I felt someone at my side and looked up to see Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" I asked, sitting up.

"I think you stayed through the night." She said, her face flushed but a small smile on her face. She was right, it was 6:25 AM. I was about to say something when I burst into a coughing fit.

When I stopped coughing, I looked over to see Annabeth smirking. I playfully glared at her.

"You gave me your cold." I complained, pouting.

"Well, you asked for it." She replied, laughing.

Well, so much for staying a while.

* * *

**How'd you like it? **

**Next Update: September 22, Sunday. I will try my best to make it on time or earlier.**

**Please review/favorite/follow!**


	7. Very Important AN

**Okay, I know I've been a terrible author, but I am starting to get out of ideas for writing fluff for this story. So, I've decided to start a new account and make this short story into a longer story, with a larger plot but about the same idea. I am also not that happy with my other story, 'Problems, Secrets, and Love' so I am going to do a rewrite for that story. **

**Please understand this was a really hard choice for me, but I really want to start again and make the story better.**

**Thanks for all the support, and I'll start on the new stories as soon as possible. **

*****PM me if you want my new account's details, so you can check out where I'm doing these stories on.*****

**Thanks for all the support you've given me,**

**-girlofalltalents**

**(Just a reminder, I will have these stories up for a while, and I might even use a few chapters or ideas from them. I will inform you before taking them down.)**


End file.
